memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
---- In-universe categories Brain A subcat to Category:Anatomy with all the anatomical parts of the brain as well as things like neurotransmitters etc. There is a list on the brain page to start this category. :I like the idea, but is that the best name for it? How about "Nervous system"? --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::"Brain anatomy" seems like the obvious term for what you seem to want to be doing. I too think that "brain" is a bit too vague: it seems like the proposed category would be intended for brain components, but if it's just called "brain" people might not get that and put things like "lobotomy", "cranial implant" or "aneurysm" in it. Otherwise, Support. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:17, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose if there are enough that fall into such a category, we could add "neurological conditions" as well. --LauraCC (talk) 18:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Alternate reality timeline to be used on timeline pages with AR info. - 22:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :As a sub-cat of "Timeline"? Tom (talk) 17:39, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::And then perhaps "Mirror universe timeline" as well? --LauraCC (talk) 17:41, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Earth music genres category=Earth category=Music genres Simplifying the number of cats required to be on the page. - 10:14, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support; makes sense. :) --Defiant (talk) 10:33, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Support. --LauraCC (talk) 18:27, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Borg components For parts of Borg drones, will be in Category:Artificial lifeform components and Category:Borg technology. - 18:25, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Good catch. Support. --LauraCC (talk) 18:26, December 22, 2016 (UTC) The Adventures of Flotter To match Category:The Adventures of Captain Proton and Category:The Dixon Hill Series. --LauraCC (talk) 19:55, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :How many articles would fall into this category? Tom (talk) 13:03, December 23, 2016 (UTC) * Flotter * Flotter, Trevis, and the Ogre of Fire * Flotter Meets the Invincible Invertebrates * Flotter and the Perfect Day * Flotter and the Tree Monster * Stinger * Trevis * Trevis and the Terribly Twisted Trunk * The Adventures of Flotter * Forest of Forever * Ogre of Fire And I suppose anything that was mentioned in the story, like dry spell or mosquito. --LauraCC (talk) 15:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Definitly enough for a category, so support. Tom (talk) 15:51, December 23, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. :) --LauraCC (talk) 15:52, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Earth fictional characters Subcat of Category:Fictional characters. --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :This is most of that category and may have scope issues. You're going to have to list what would be where first on a subpage. - 12:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Vulcan language A la Category:Klingonese and Category:Tamarian language. For all terms rendered in the Vulcan language. --LauraCC (talk) 21:20, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Tom (talk) 15:54, December 23, 2016 (UTC) I was just about to add the list and clarify that it's all terms that are not proper names. * Bilak par * Fal-tor-pan * Fal-tor-voh * Fullara * Gespar * Gol * K'oh-nar * Kahs-wan * Kal Rekk * Kal-if-fee * Katra * Keethera * Koon-ut-kal-if-fee * Koon-ut-so'lik * Le-matya * Plak tow * Pleenok * Pok tar * Pon farr * Pyllora * Qui'lari * Raal * Rumarie * Sehlat * ShiKahr * Shon-ha'lock * Soo-lak * Surah'tahn * Syrrannite * T'san s'at * Tal-Shanar * Tal-shaya * Tarul-etek * Tasmeen * V'tosh ka'tur * Vokaya * Vulcana Regar * V'Shar --LauraCC (talk) 16:05, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Split MAI foods and beverages Into category:memory alpha images (foods) and category:memory alpha images (beverages). Further split MAI into "MAI (alcoholic beverages)". --LauraCC (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose alcoholic beverages. - 12:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) MAI (Silver Blood) For images of the Silver Blood. Would be under both individuals and technology. - 12:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Why technology? Tom (talk) 12:46, December 23, 2016 (UTC) The Silver Blood Voyager and Silver Blood Seven's Borg bits. - 13:06, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm....are there enough to split these further? I somehow hesitate to place all the Silver Blood individual files as a sub-cat into Technology. Tom (talk) 15:55, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Not really. The tech bits are the outlier, but if the category is going to be for all images of the Silver Blood... - 16:40, December 23, 2016 (UTC)